new_battlefield_same_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Haruki Kasuraya
Haruki is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as the main villain in the Underworld Arc. Story: Haruki Kasuraya is the eldest of the Kasuraya brothers. Alongside Aguyoshi, he tortured their youngest brother Jin throughout their childhood until they both fled the nest, leaving the last brother to stay with their neglectful parents. When Haruki and Aguyoshi were in their 20s, the former killed the latter with a knife through the chest, promptly killing himself so he couldn't get arrested. It was then that Haruki discovered the Underworld Metropolis, a new path of the afterlife. Through there, he was forcefully given the world's rarest Gem - Roulette - by the Haven Keeper so he could be a part of his intel for the Overworld, as well as bring back those who he deemed worthy of having Roulette. Once settled in, he went by the name Void so those who didn't know of his existence wouldn't recognise him. Years later, during the Grand Power School Tournament, he was pulling the strings behind the scenes - rigging matches and forcing Oliver Lassiter to do his bidding, otherwise he would kill the fellow tyrant; this included being forced to kill Leila. It was through this that he re-found Jin and invited him to the Underworld for a rematch. Another few years after the tournament, the brothers met back up and fought once more. Jin won thanks to activating Pure Green, almost killing him in the process. But thanks to Aguyoshi's Roulette, Jin was able to live and kill Haruki once and for all, gaining his Gem afterwards too. Appearance: Haruki's hair is red, styled in a side-part. He has a scar over his left eye after having Roulette forced upon him. He wears a headband that also acts as an eyepatch, mostly covering his left eye, a black coat with white trims, black gloves and boots. Personality: On the surface, Haruki is very polite and proper, happily serving those he comes across. Inside, however, he has a severe God complex, forever calling his brothers and anyone else stupid and/or weak, even if they are better than him in any way, namely after Jin activates Pure Green. Thanks to this, he is prone to violent outbursts and lapses of insanity. Powers: Universal Gem Powers - With the Roulette Gem, Haruki has access to all Gem powers, including fusion abilities despite having only one gem. Nigh-Invulnerability - Through being in the Underworld Metropolis, leaving him undead, Haruki is basically indestructible. Dimension-Swapping - Haruki can switch his plane of existence at will, having time stop for certain individuals when he is in their dimension(s). Fighting style: Despite relying on his Gem for most of his attacks, Haruki is fully capable of using CQC alongside fighting instinct to face off against his opponents. Feats: -Killed Aguyoshi without being detected. -Beat Bartz, Leila & Fuu with ease. Theme Songs: Concept Theme: Trivia: -Haruki's favorite Gem Type is Black, since he can inflict certain death on those he uses it on. -Additionally, his favorite combo is Black & Yellow, for the added lightning effect. -The ideas for Haruki came from Bleach character Sosuke Aizen. ETC: Haruki (Gallery)Category:Characters Category:Bios To Be Completed Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Evils Category:Older Siblings Category:Younger Siblings Category:Rainbow Eyes Users Category:Characters from Japan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in The Underworld Category:Characters debuting in Season 6